


Vhenan

by nothingfancy



Series: Stills from the Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nicknames, slovellan, the rotunda, vhenan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lavellan is surprised when she hears Solas' new nickname for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vhenan

“There you are vhenan, I’ve been looking for you.”

 

 “What was that?” she smiled at him.

 

His cheeks turned slightly pink as he realized what he had just called her.

 

“Eeerhm… ” he didn’t know what to say.

 

“What happened to ‘da’len’?” she asked her smile even bigger.

 

Her ears were twitching, eager for his explanation. Seeing her like this made him smile. He sat down next to her on the couch and she moved even closer, almost sitting on top of him, waiting for him to answer. He looked down at her legs. One of them tugged under her and the other dangling on top of his thigh. She rested her elbow on the back of the couch, tilting her head on her fist still looking at him.

 

He took her other hand and kissed it before he started talking. He was still looking down when he said, “You’re still da’len…” he looked up shyly before continuing “but you have also become ma vhenan.”

 

Now she was the one to blush. She knew this was probably the most important endearment in elvhen language. He had basically just said he loved her. Again. She didn’t know what to say so she just buried her face in his chest. Her stomach clenched in happiness. He started to chuckle, she could feel the vibrations in his chest, and then he put his arm around her.

 

“Eeeeeek,” it finally came from her.

 

She looked at him feeling a sense of pride. He loved her. She kissed him deeply before rearranging herself between his legs. Then she kissed his chin. He put his arm around her stomach and she reached for the book she was reading in before he came.

 

“You are also ma vhenan, Solas. I hope you know that.”

 

He kissed her hair before saying, “Yes vhenan, I am aware.”

 

He smiled content with his vhenan in his arms.


End file.
